chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Manipulation
Weather manipulation, also known as atmokinesis, is the ability to alter and control natural weather conditions. Characters *Alice Shaw has this ability naturally. *Sinead O'Brien has this ability naturally. *Bea Goldston has this ability naturally. *Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura also has this ability naturally. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Yaeko. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability from Yaeko. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability from Yaeko. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Sinead. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Sinead via Liz. *Alber Rossling has this ability also. *"The Croatian" has this ability too. *Barbara Zimmerman has manifested this ability synthetically in World 5. *Reed "Red" Reed has mimicked this ability from Barbara. *Eldridge Malus also possesses this ability. *Mara Cunningham will possess this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Alice in World 8. *Jared Stanfords has this ability naturally. *Luke Lewis also possesses this ability naturally. Limits 'Alice Shaw' Alice is very powerful with this ability, and can create many types of storms, in addition to hailstones, sunlight and snow. She can create forceful winds and electricity when frightened, to defend herself, and can aim lightning bolts at specific people. She may be able to create winds powerful enough to fly upon. However, she has very little control over her ability. She affects the weather depending on her emotions, and will reflexively create storms when frightened. She has not gained much control of it even over several decades. 'Sinead O'Brien' When Sinead first manifested, she too had little control over her ability. She created a storm which damaged her home town. Since then, she has gained some conscious control, but will manipulate the weather reflexively when highly frightened or upset or angry. She has however learned to manipulate this a little, and can prevent the storms she creates from harming anyone. The storms also seem weaker than those she originally would accidentally create, or those she creates deliberately. She has as much power with the ability as Alice, or possibly more. She can control her deliberate weather finely, for example aiming lightning strikes and gales at targets, using rain to hide herself, and using wind currents to fly or catch herself. She has been shown creating storms, rain, sunny weather, winds, increased air pressure and lightning strikes. 'Bea Goldston' Before Bea was aware of her newly manifested ability, she would reflexively alter the weather depending upon her emotions and needs. However, after being informed of the ability, she swiftly gained control of it. She has been shown creating and controlling various weather conditions, such as rain, snow and sunshine. 'Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura' Yaeko's ability is mainly linked to her emotions, though she can also alter the weather deliberately if she chooses to. She has produced a thick fog when confused, rain when upset, and sunlight when cheerful. She doesn't seem to lose control of the ability at all. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Yaeko, though he affects the weather less with alternating emotions or moods. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has similar limits to Peter. 'Liz Jones' Liz can control this ability finely, and has only ever used it deliberately. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro too seems able to control the ability finely, and regulate when he changes the weather. Shortly after gaining it, he would practice it often, causing little deliberate changes, and this could be the source of his current control. 'Albert Rossling' Not much is known about Albert's limits, but he is able to control the weather . '"The Croatian" It is only known that "The Croatian" is able to change the weather. 'Barbara Zimmerman Barbara generally has limited control over her ability, and it is still mostly linked to her emotions. She has used it to cause storms and rain, and accidentally triggered an avalanche via lightning strikes when she manifested. She has also once used the ability to mimic a cloud in a thunderstorm she'd created, but this was accidental, and she is currently unaware of how she did it, and unable to repeat the mimicry. She has once succeeded in manipulating air to make it refill people's lungs after an accidental attack using pneumakinesis, after being instructed to do so by Joshua Evans. [[Reed "Red" Reed|'Reed "Red" Reed']] "Red" has more control than Barbara but can do similar things with the ability. 'Eldridge Malus' All that is known is that Eldridge can manipulate and control weather and climate. [[Mara Cunningham|'Mara Cunningham']] Mara will be able to create and control any form of weather condition, from intense storms to winds to bright sunlight. She will be able to control the conditions finely, and use them offensively when fighting. She will also be able to strengthen and negate natural weather, and weather produced by others with this ability, or other weather-related abilities. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar capabilities to Alice's, but is in much more control of the ability. 'Jared Stanfords' This is Jared's least practised ability. Normally, he only produces small changes such as changing sunshine to rain, and he can control this fairly well. Originally, he would ironically produce sunny weather when he was feeling low, and rain when he was happy. 'Luke Lewis' Luke's ability enables him to create and manipulate various weather conditions. These include rainfall, snow, hailstones, sleet, sunlight, clouds, wind, thunder and lightning. The ability has always been consciously controlled with him, and has never been affected by his emotional state even at manifestation. Similar Abilities *Weather projection is the ability to emit various types of weather from one's body *Weather creation is the ability to create various types of weather in one's vicinity *Sky manipulation includes manipulating weather *Hydrokinesis and aquagenism can be used to cause rain *Elementokinesis can alter the weather, manipulating water and air *Aerokinesis can be used to manipulate wind *Storm generation is the ability to create storms *Precipitation manipulation can manipulate certain types of weather *Fog generation is the ability to create fog *Nature manipulation can be used to manipulate the weather to a degree *Season manipulation can create different types of weather attributed to different seasons Category:Abilities